1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for implanting a catheter, such as a catheter having a magnetic valve (a valved catheter), in a tubular cavity or hollow organ. In particular, the present invention relates to a system and method that utilizes an insertion tool suitable for implanting a catheter, for example, in the urethra.
2. Background of the Invention
There are conventional devices for inserting and removing intraurethral sphincter prostheses and/or catheters for treatment of urinary retention deficiencies using devices for detecting, gripping and positioning valves and stents within the urethra. There are also conventional devices that use multi-lumen devices for inflating and deflating stent and/or catheter fixating balloons. There are separate tools for insertion and extraction, and tethers for retrieval of valves and stents.
Unfortunately, implanting and removing intraurethral devices are complex operations and do not provide immediate confirmation of proper placement of the devices in the urethra. Such immediate confirmation is desirable to avoid possible patient complications due to misplacement, or additional procedures to replace the prosthesis. Further, the tool when pushing the catheter may cause the catheter to buckle as a result of the flexible nature of the catheter.
Therefore, it would be an advancement in the state of the art to provide an improved catheter and a system and method that facilitates insertion of a catheter and/or a stent into a patient's urethra.